


Choices, Friends, and Futures

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Scenting, Werewolf Scott, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: He's been stuck in wolf form for nearly a month, trapped as an attraction at the Wild Wolves Sanctuary with no-one but the bright eyed keeper for company.But the new moon is coming, and it won't be long until he's forced to stay human for nearly 24 hours. It won't be long until the keepers find out his secret.----In honour of tonight's Black Moon, here's a little one-shot of Wolf Derek and Keeper Stiles staging a jailbreak.





	

Stiles had been watching him for three weeks. Viewing him through the glass of the Wild Wolves Sanctuary enclosure as he lounged on the highest rock snoozing in the sun, the rest of the pack playing around him and forcing him to move away from their jovial activities most days. He was a huge wolf, thick black fur that had a brilliant sheen in the sunlight. Deep brown eyes that held an intelligent mind, and an ever present glare to those who viewed him like the attraction he was.

Stiles opened the enclosure gate as the sun reached it’s midday peak. It was a rather cool day for the middle of summer and the younger wolves of the pack were making the most of it playing in the rockery on the far side of their space. He carried two huge buckets full of meat; venison, legs of lamb, offal and racks of beef ribs for the cubs. The buckets were set down on the small patch of grass reserved for their meals and he carefully laid out the selection. He was observed by the large black wolf lay only two metres away from him.

The rest of the keepers thought he was suicidal by getting so close to the leader of the pack, not to mention actually _turning his back_ on it. But Stiles didn’t fear the wolf, he actually kinda liked them.

“Hey Dude,” He greeted the canine. “How’s it hanging? Got a surprise for you!” The wolf stood up and sniffed the air; this is why he wasn’t scared, he was pretty sure it understood everything Stiles said. Stiles smiled and dug inside his cargo pants pocket revealing a small pouch. Two seconds after he ripped off the top he was hounded by the beast. He laughed and ran, letting the wolf play chase him into a corner before giving up the goods.

“Yeah, can’t get pepperoni in here can you Dude?” Stiles laughed, breathless but happy. He sat down on the dirt floor and leaned against a thick tree, sighing and staring out over the enclosure. He could just see the rest of the pack playing and lounging in the rocks, a grey wolf finally taking notice of the food and dragging away a piece of lamb. The black wolf sat down a few foot away from him and turned it’s face into the slight breeze, eyes partially closed and nostrils flared.

Stiles had the urge to run his fingers through the fur, scratch the wolf’s ears and rub it’s nose. He refrained. For all their camaraderie he’s sure he would _definitely_ be bitten for that. Instead he voiced a thought that had been brewing for a few days, but was now a very urgent matter.

“It’s a new moon tonight.” The wolf’s ears twitched at his voice. Stiles smirked, knowing he was understood. “I’ll be opening the gate at midnight, think you can be coherent enough to walk on two legs?”

The wolf went very still. It didn’t turn to acknowledge Stiles question, but it’s breathing became fast and shallow. Stiles sighed and stood, the wolf getting up and moving further away. They stared at each other for a moment.

“I can’t take you too far,” Stiles looked up into the sky and stretched his back, “But I can spare a change of clothes and get you to a bus station, buy you a ticket to wherever you want to go. Get you back to your pack.”

Again the wolf didn’t acknowledge his words, but it still didn’t turn it’s eyes away.

“I can’t be missing from here for too long, and all hell is gonna break loose once they realise you’re missing.” The wolf narrowed it’s eyes as Stiles headed towards the enclosure gate. “And you can’t shift while still in the county, they’ll shoot you on sight for being a dangerous, escaped animal.”

The wolf looked torn between lunging at Stiles and simply ignoring him, eventually it turns and pads away to lie down at the foot of the tree where Stiles had previously sat. Stiles frowns a little at the dismissal but gives the wolf a soft smile when he notices it’s still staring at him.

“Stay hidden until the lights on the cameras go out,” He tells the wolf. “I’m the only one on watch tonight but we’ll still only have a two minute window while the system reboots.” Stiles passes through the enclosure gate and turns to lock it, jumping as he finds the wolf not two feet away from him.

“Dude! Make some noise.” He admonishes the smug wolf. “Don’t _smirk_ at me.”

The wolf huffs and it’s tail shifts slightly in jest. Stiles narrows his eyes. “Just wait and see if I bring you anymore pepperoni.” He jokes as he aligns the padlock and closes it with a click. He’s given a lazy glare before the wolf turns and heads back over to the tree, sniffing in the dirt where Stiles’ scent lingered before rolling around in it.

Something fond curls in Stiles’ chest at the action. A strange want to let the wolf roll all over him to combine their scents flits in the back of his mind. The thought startles him out of staring at the now panting wolf and he leaves to finish his other duties.

“See you tonight Dude.” He whispers, knowing the wolf can hear him perfectly.

* * *

At 11.57pm the cameras go dark, the security system reboots, and Stiles is hurriedly unlocking the enclosure. “Dude!” He whisper shouts into the dark, his breath catching as he sees two glowing red eyes flash at him from the tree line. He’s so enamoured by the silhouette cautiously prowling towards him that he misses the small timber wolf stalking him in the dark, only noticing its presence when the werewolf flashes red eyes again and growls low in warning making the timber wolf squeak and flee.

The werewolf stands a few feet away from Stiles, chest slowly heaving with the exertion of the new moon forcing his change back to human form and waiting. Waiting for _what_? “Shit, sorry.” Stiles shakes himself out of his blatant ogling of the werewolves pectorals, averts his eyes and thrusts a blanket in his general direction. “ _Dude_ , you could have at least found a leaf!”

He hears a snort and the blanket is tugged from his hands. There’s a quiet rustle of fabric before a dry, croaky and disused voice asks, “Cameras?”

Stiles turns and catches sight of the werewolf’s eyes, now hazel green and hopeful, and he nods jerkily. “Yeah, come on.” He holds the gate open for his partner in crime, re-locks it and heads inside the visitor centre.

“Here’s your clothes,” Stiles points to a small pile of clothing as they reach the employee changing room. “I’d offer you a shower but we _really_ don’t have time.” He gives the werewolf a rueful smile as he digs out the keys to his jeep and strips off his employee jacket. He’s alone for a minute as the werewolf disappears to change, apparently only now understanding the meaning of exhibitionism.

“Meet me out front.” Stiles calls as he exits the changing room. He heads to the parking lot, the very back where he knows the cameras don’t reach and unlocks the jeep. He digs around in the backpack of supplies he brought for his new associate and goes still when the air grows thick, a looming presence behind him.

He swallows, “Dude?” Stiles straightens and turns around slowly to face the stern Alpha. He’s pushed back into the panelling of his jeep as the werewolf advances, his heart skipping a beat and betraying his sudden fear. The werewolf wraps a strong hand gently around his neck and tilts his head to expose his throat. “What are you-”

Stiles can’t get the question out before a nose is buried in the small of his neck, heaving breaths ghost along his skin as the werewolf scents him and asks, “ _Who_ are you?”

“Nobody!” He answers too quickly. “I mean- I’m not a Hunter or anything, I- Shit.” He cuts himself off as he calms down, trying to sort his thoughts out to explain to the currently deadly Alpha werewolf that he doesn’t actually mean him any harm. He doesn’t even _consider_ that the werewolf he’s helping escape captivity might mean him harm.

“You knew what I am. And about Hunters.” The werewolf accuses as he pulls back to look Stiles in eye, grip slackening but still keeping him firmly pinned. “How?”

Stiles stared into the werewolf’s eyes which were filled with a tentative trust and hope. He forced his breathing to slow and his eyes to stay locked with the werewolves; he needed to prove he wasn’t out to endanger him. “My best friend was bitten six years ago. Hunters were tracking the Alpha that bit him and took him in claiming they could help him reverse it.” Stiles eyes hardened and his voice laced with with venom, “They tried to turn him into a _weapon_. They’re sick and cruel. I was lucky to get him out when I could.”

The werewolf could hear the truth in Stiles’ words, it was written clearly on his face as he slowly let his hand drop from Stiles’ neck. Stiles brought his own hand up and rubbed the skin even though it wasn’t sore, it was just an instinctual reaction. “Sorry.” The werewolf muttered, actually looking a little shamed at his actions.

“Don’t worry about it Dude. I get it, trust can't be easily given when it comes to werewolves and their secrets.” Stiles grinned, now fully relaxed. He pushed off the jeep and hooked a thumb over his shoulder, “Let’s blow this joint!” The werewolf snorted as they both climbed into the vehicle and strapped themselves in. Stiles tossing a water bottle onto Derek’s lap, who gratefully cracked it open and took small sips.

Just as Stiles was turning left onto the deserted road the werewolf spoke up, “Derek.”

“Huh?” Stiles glanced over at the werewolf with an enquiring eyebrow.

“My name isn’t _‘Dude’_ , it’s Derek.” The werewolf -Derek answered still sipping the water. Stiles hummed and let the silence and road noise fill the air.

“Nah.”

Derek turned to look at Stiles with a baffled expression, “What?”

“You don’t look like a ‘Derek’,” He shrugged. “Maybe a ‘Pedro’, or ‘Alejandro’.” Stiles continued, exaggerating a _terrible_ accent with the names. Suddenly he got excited like the 6 year old he really was inside, “Oooh! Miguel! That’s it.” He exclaimed with an excited bounce in his seat.

Derek just shook his head slowly at the insane scene he was currently a part of. “Wha-” He cut off as he started laughing. A giggle that broiled over into a full blown laugh so hard that he leaned against the car door and covered his eyes with his hand. It took him a while to calm down and look over to Stiles, who was grinning like an idiot over the wheel. “What the _hell,_ Stiles?! You don’t like my name so you give me a _new_ one?!” He asked him incredulously, still tamping down his laughter between sentences.

Stiles looked momentarily shocked before replying with an amused smile, “Made you laugh, didn’t I?” Stiles shot Derek a lazy smirk, eyes alight with something Derek couldn’t identify. “And how do you know _my_ name?”

Derek just raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Stiles’ shirt.

“ _Oh_ ,” Stiles looked down at his name embroidered on his work shirt and blushed. “Shut up.” He muttered when Derek chuckled again.

* * *

Stiles offered more names during the drive, Derek vetoing most and outright glaring at others. Stiles’ happy glow dimmed as they pulled into the bus station and he turned off the engine. Neither of them said anything, nor made a move to exit. They didn’t want to part yet. If at all.

Derek gave Stiles a sideways look, just watching him for a minute. He was picking at the peeling leather on the wheel and pursing his lips, forehead pulled down into an indecisive frown.

“I like Dude.” Derek offered.

Stiles turned to him in surprise, flashing a toothy grin. “I like Derek.” He replied softly.

Something warm crept into Derek’s chest. Something buoyant but frightening. He already had something to lose if he was dismissed. “I don’t have a pack.” He admitted quietly.

Stiles eyes widened slightly. “Oh.” _An Alpha without a pack._ He thought. _I wonder-_

“Do you still see your best friend?” Derek asked. Stiles frowned as he was cut off, and at the change in subject, but nodded anyway.

“Yeah, we live together. Thank _God_ we do as well, he’d be a wreck otherwise. I mean, like once a month, usually when the full moon comes around, I get a phone call to come pick him up from the middle of nowhere because he suddenly ran off when he felt angry.” Stiles emphasised his obvious frustration with gesturing hands. “Idiot has never learnt to control the shift enough to be in polite company without becoming a homicidal maniac.” He sighed and slumped against the seat, “I really thought we were getting somewhere once.”

Derek was quiet for a moment as he thought. “I could help him if you wanted.”

Stiles looked at him in wide eyed shock, mouth opening and closing as he absorbed Derek’s offer. “You mean you’d stay here and-”

“I’d stay if you asked me, Stiles.” Derek didn’t look at him, just stared out into the dark parking lot of the bus station. Something cracked inside him when there was no answer from the other side of the car.

Stiles took a deep breath and reached over to place his hand over Derek’s where it lay on his knee. Derek stiffened and whipped his head around to face Stiles, who’s face was so _very_ much closer than it was before. His fingers twitched as he turned his hand over to entwine their digits together.

Stiles smiled as his eyes flicked down to Derek’s lips causing him to inhale quickly. A hazy scent fogged in Derek’s nose as Stiles’ breath moved the air as he leant closer, “Will you stay with me, Derek?”

Derek expelled a breath and tugged Stiles closer with a palm around the back of his neck. Their lips slotted together softly as he inhaled through his nose, collecting the rich, heady scent that he’s been obsessed with for almost a month. They kissed lightly, tenderly, and smiled at each other before Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck, wrapped his arms around him and breathed him in. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

As they drove to Stiles’ home with their hands entwined over the central column, Derek looked out the window into the starry sky above. Something settled inside him as his Grandmother’s mantra played in the back of his mind, the words she’d lived by; that ‘on every new moon, a werewolf is given a new choice, a new friend, and a new future’.

Derek settles further into the seat and closes his eyes, his hand wrapping tighter around Stiles’ who squeezes back in response. For the first time in his life, he truly believes his Grandmother.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
